C'était l'enfer Tommy
by Shatiz
Summary: Newt repense à son arrivée au bloc, à son quotidien, sa nouvelle "vie", sa tentative de suicide ...


Voilà mon premier OS sur l'univers de _The Maze Runner_.

J'avais quelques critères pour l'écriture : entre 100 et 6000 mots, première journée/arrivée d'un des blocards. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à James Dashner !

* * *

\- C'était l'enfer Tommy …

Ce n'était que 3 mots, balancés au hasard de la conversation mais ils résonnaient en lui plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était arrivé ici, au bloc, et pourtant, il se sentait déjà très proche de certains blocards. Surtout Newt. C'était peut-être sa bouille d'ange ou son charisme qui l'attirait tel un aimant, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, comment l'expliquer. C'était comme ça.

Newt avait décidé de lui raconter comment c'était le bloc, au début. Et Thomas ne cessait de se dire qu'il aurait probablement tourné fou. Après tout, ce devait être invivable !

Il regarda de nouveau le blond. Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, regardant le feu comme hypnotisé. Et il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Mais, le pouvait-il ? Y a-t-il des mots particuliers pour ce genre de circonstances ou des actions particulières. Il n'aurait su le dire, ce qu'il vivait dépassait l'entendement même.

Il décida de le laisser seul, avec ses souvenirs.

Newt regarda Thomas s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Il l'aimait bien ce petit nouveau, il avait l'air de vouloir faire bouger les choses, de ne pas se résigner. Parce que lui, il l'était résigné, et depuis longtemps. Peut-être même n'avait-il jamais essayé de se battre. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Le bloc, l'isolement, ça fait douter, on a trop de temps pour penser. Alors, au bout d'un moment, les pensées s'emmêlent, peut-être un peu trop.

Des fois, il a envie de se taper la tête contre un mur du bloc, juste comme ça, pour oublier … ou pour se souvenir. Parce qu'il aimerait bien savoir d'où il vient, quel était son nom d'avant. Il aime bien « Newt », c'est une référence à « Newton » apparemment. Même s'il n'a aucune idée de qui est ce type.

Il ne se souvient de rien de sa vie d'avant. Il ne se souvient pas de son prénom, de ses parents. Peut-être a-t-il des frères ou des sœurs ? Ou peut-être n'a-t-il plus de famille et que c'est pour ça qu'on l'a envoyé ici. Parce qu'il ne manquera à personne.

Son cœur se serre. Il aime se dire que, au final, il a trouvé de vrais amis au bloc, de vrais camarades. Et il se dit des fois, qu'il leur manquera peut-être s'il mourrait. Mais, il a toujours un doute, ce putain de doute !

Il regarde le feu à s'en faire brûler les rétines. Il y a une chose dont il se souvient vraiment et qu'il n'oubliera jamais : son premier jour dans cette prison, dans cet enfer. Il se souvient du bruit métallique de la boîte, de la montée inexorable et de son estomac qui se serre à en exploser. Il se souvient de l'ouverture, du vent sur son visage et de ces quelques yeux tournés vers lui. En fait, il n'y en avait que deux des yeux, ceux d'Alby.

Ils s'étaient regardés et il n'imaginait pas encore ce qu'il représentait pour le grand black : l'espoir. Oui, parce qu'Alby, il avait passé un mois, un putain de mois entier, tout seul, comme un con, au milieu du bloc. Newt, il a failli péter des câbles des centaines de fois, des milliers mêmes peut-être.

Et Alby, un mois tout seul, emprisonné, avec les murs qui s'ouvrent chaque matin et ses bruits gargantuesques qui sortent du labyrinthe comme s'il disait « Tu finiras par mourir, je te mangerai ». Et le gars, il avait eu les tripes de se prendre en main, de se raisonner et de pas perdre la tête.

Alors qu'il lui avait fait visiter le bloc, sa cage. Newt, il se sentait déjà à l'étroit. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait besoin de plus d'espace. Et de sa mémoire. C'est ça qui le tuait le plus, sa mémoire. Il voulait savoir d'où il venait, qui il était. Mais, impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit !

Sa première nuit, par instinct, il l'avait passé dans la ferme. Il avait trop peur de rester dehors : peut-être les murs se rouvriraient-ils et que ces bêtes dont Alby parlait viendraient le dévorer dans son sommeil. Il entendait les bruits le jour, ces horribles cris, il savait que la bête qui pouvait faire ça devait être affreuse. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller l'affronter.

Il était comme ça le Newt du début : frêle peut-être même fragile mais surtout trouillard. Il se dit que, finalement, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait pris plus d'assurance et essayait de donner le change. Mais, au fond, il était toujours flippé : même s'ils trouvaient la sortie de ce fichu labyrinthe, qu'est-ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière ? Il n'avait pas envie de se battre pour rien ou pour devoir tout recommencer.

Sa première nuit au bloc avait été agitée, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Comment aurait-il pu ? Alby l'avait deviné, lui non plus n'avait pas dormi la première nuit, ni la deuxième ou la troisième d'ailleurs. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était comporté comme un automate et, la quatrième jour, il était tombé de fatigue et avait dormi jusqu'au jour 6.

Newt avait eu peur de cette confession. Le premier blocard était comme un modèle à suivre pour lui, il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas avoir de faiblesses ! Sinon, sur qui s'appuierait-il ?

Il avait eu la réponse à sa question un mois plus tard, tout pile. Il le savait parce qu'il avait gravé le nombre de jours passés sur un des murs. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Alby, la honte peut-être. N'empêche qu'un nouveau blocard était arrivé ce jour-là. Dans le même état que lui. Égoïstement, ça l'avait rassuré.

Alby lui avait fait le même speech qu'à lui. Décidément, il avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un meneur. Les uns à la suite des autres, à raison de un par mois, les nouveaux étaient arrivés au bloc. Désormais, c'était lui qui faisait les discours de bienvenue, Alby préférait se concentrer sur sa tâche principale : cartographier le labyrinthe.

C'était Newt qui avait eu cette idée-là : cartographier pour savoir comment le labyrinthe est construit, en comprendre le mécanisme parce que les murs bougeaient chaque nuit.

Il se rassit confortablement, sa jambe lui faisait vraiment mal. En se massant, il repensa au jour n°312. Alby était revenu seul du labyrinthe. Mais, Seti, le quatrième blocard avait été tué par un griffeur. Le leader n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de sauver sa peau et de laisser son corps dans le labyrinthe.

Newt avait beaucoup pleuré cette nuit-là. Seti, il était comme son frère. Il était arrivé deux mois après lui et l'avait étonné par sa force de caractère. Il avait tout fait pour l'oublier mais Thomas, le nouveau, le faisait penser à lui.

Après la mort de Séti, plus rien n'avait été pareil : Alby et les autres coureurs avaient peur de retourner dans le labyrinthe. Ils avaient déjà vu des griffeurs mais personne n'était encore mort à cause d'eux. Personne n'était mort dans le bloc depuis le début. Et Séti était le premier d'une liste un peu trop longue à son goût.

Ils avaient décidé de l'enterrer dans un coin de la foret qu'il aimait bien. C'était devenu le cimetière après ça.

Il souleva son pantalon et entreprit de regarder sa jambe sous toutes ses coutures : les cicatrices ne se voyaient presque plus. Mais il s'en foutait, parce que sa rage, sa haine et sa colère étaient toujours là, dans un coin de son cœur, de son cerveau et même de son âme, à la bouffer littéralement.

Il faisait pourtant beau en ce jour n°395 mais après tout, il faisait toujours beau au bloc ! Newt n'avait réalisé que dans la soirée que ça faisait un an, une année entière qu'il venait de passer, enfermé entre ces quatre murs.

Il avait décidé qu'il ne passerait pas une journée de plus ici. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il s'était toujours battu, il avait toujours montré l'exemple mais à quoi bon ? Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait sortir de cet enfer un jour, et s'il y a arrivait, un autre enfer l'attendrait-il après ? Il ne voulait pas savoir, il était las de chercher la question.

Il avait attendu que tout le monde soit endormi. Discrètement, il s'était éloigné du groupe. Il n'avait pas laissé de mot, il n'avait rien à dire pour expliquer son geste. Il savait que certains comprendraient : il en avait marre.

Il avait escaladé un mur, il avait essayé d'aller jusqu'en haut mais il n'avait pas réussi, il n'était pas assez fort physiquement pour ça. Mais, une fois qu'il fut assez haut, il décida de lâcher-prise. Ça peut paraître simple comme ça mais c'est tellement compliqué.

Il avait juste desserré les poings, écarté les doigts. Juste ça. Et il s'était sentit tomber en arrière, dans le vide. Il s'était laissé porter par le vent, calmé par la brise. Il avait attendu l'impact avec impatience. Il le savait. Mais, il ne se souvenait pas de la chute. Juste du feu dans son corps lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Le mal, partout en lui.

Il se souvint du regard inquiet d'Alby, désolé des autres. Oui, ils étaient désolés qu'il se soit loupé, qu'il n'ait pas réussit ce qu'il voulait. Parce qu'au fond, lui seul avait eu les tripes, non ! le courage de vouloir vraiment sortir de cet enfer et de se donner les moyens, aussi extrêmes soit-il, de réussir.

\- Pfff … C'est toujours l'enfer …

* * *

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis via une petite review:)**

 **S'**


End file.
